


Loki Ramsay

by aceschwarz222



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bad Cooking, Cooking, Gordon Ramsay - Freeform, Post-Avengers (2012), Reality TV, Trickster Loki (Marvel), thor can't cook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-07 23:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13445451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceschwarz222/pseuds/aceschwarz222
Summary: Loki gets a bit too overzealous when he discovers Gordon Ramsay's television show.





	Loki Ramsay

You felt the couch dip as Loki took a seat next to you. You hummed, acknowledging his presence. The TV displayed a commercial for car insurance, so you turned to face the God of Mischief.

“And what brings you down to this end of the Tower?” you asked, a smirk painting your face. Normally, Loki liked to keep to himself, but he did make a social appearance every now and again.

Loki rolled his eyes and let his head drop roughly on the back of the couch. “I’m bored,” he groaned. He opened one eye and peeked over at you. “And I tend to be quite...interesting when I get bored.”

You snorted at his admission, knowing full-well just how much trouble Loki could get into when he’s bored. Before you could respond, the familiar tune of your TV show drew your attention away.

“It’s back!” you exclaimed, facing the TV.

Midgardian TV always confused Loki. Some of the shows were passably interesting, like the one about the brothers who hunted supernatural creatures, while others just left him confused. It seemed almost anything could entertain mortals, especially shows that they referred to as “reality TV”. He couldn’t fathom why someone would want to watch a show about people buying houses. And after he spent ten agonizing minutes with Thor watching puppies play a game called “football”, he decided to avoid TV whenever possible. He preferred his books instead. However, today’s boredom caused a partial lapse in judgement which led him to you.

Loki watched as a man in a white coat walked around as other people made food. He sighed as he recognized the familiar guise of reality TV. Maybe he could sneak into Tony’s lab and rearrange his tools again…

His thought was interrupted as the man in the white coat began screaming at one of the people cooking.

“You deserve a kick in the nuts!” the man yelled. Loki let out a shocked chuckle as the other man turned bright red and went back to cooking.

“Who is that?” Loki asked, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees.

“Gordon Ramsay,” you replied. “He’s a really famous chef.”

“Is he always like this?” Loki asked.

“Oh yeah!” you laughed as Ramsay moved on to the next poor chef. “His yelling is like his trademark. He comes up with the funniest one liners. But he’s actually really good with kids version of the show.”

Loki stared at the TV completely entranced. He practically sat like a statue for the rest of the episode, his grin growing wider with each insult. He seemed a bit disappointed when the credits for the end of the show began to play.

“There’s a marathon on all day,” you said. “Do you want to stick around and watch some more?”

Loki smiled wickedly, his eyes glinting.

“Oh yes!”

 

* * *

 

In retrospect, it probably wasn’t the best idea to let Loki watch ten episodes of Gordon Ramsay in a row.

As you walked into the kitchen the next day for a snack, you were greeted with Loki shouting at Thor. Steve and Bucky snickered in the corner as Thor stared down at a poorly executed sandwich on the counter.

“What’s going on?” you whispered to Bucky.

“Thor tried making a sandwich, but it fell apart,” he replied. “Loki’s tormenting him.”

Thor tried to reason with his brother. “Loki, the food on the plate all goes the same place, no matter what it looks like.”

Loki wrinkled his nose and leaned against the counter in a pose that looked all too familiar.

“Oh my god,” you gasped, realization washing over you.

“Brother,” Loki chided, “our grandmother could make a better sandwich than this!”

Thor cocked his head to the side and crossed his arms. “Loki, our grandmother is dead.”

“EXACTLY!” Loki roared. “You deserve a kick in the nuts!”

“Nuts?” Thor asked. “There are no nuts on this sandwich! I do not understand your reference.”

Meanwhile, Steve and Bucky had collapsed in a fit on the floor at Loki’s choice of words.

“I...I do!” Steve guffawed, clutching his stomach as he roared with laughter. Bucky wiped tears from his eyes, and you stared at the monster you created.

“Okay, that’s enough,” you demanded. You stomped over to Loki and yanked him out of the room by his ear. “Let’s go.”

“Release me at once!” Loki demanded. But your grip was ironclad. Despite Loki’s obvious magical advantages, you had caught him so off-guard that he had no choice but to follow you into the TV room.

You shoved him down on the couch and grabbed the remote.

“Okay,” you huffed. “Just because you watched a few episodes of Gordon Ramsay does NOT mean you get to yell at people. That’s his thing. Not yours.”

Loki huffed and crossed his arms over his chest in annoyance. You knelt down and got right in his face.

“Stop. Harassing. Thor.” you said between gritted teeth. For extra emphasis, you waved the remote in front of his face.

Loki rolled his eyes, but gave a slight nod, which you took as an understanding. You gave a curt nod and then turned on the TV.

“Remember how I said Gordon Ramsay was a totally different person with kids?” you asked. “Well, you’re going to see the nice side of him now.”

“Oh come on!”

You ignored Loki’s protests as you flipped through the On Demand to find Master Chef Junior before tossing the remote in the couch cushions.

“But I hate children!” Loki whined. He tried to complain again, but you simply gripped his ear until he shut up.

You put him out of his misery five episodes later.

“Now what have we learned about how we talk to people who cook?” you asked sweetly.

Loki was still sitting with his arms crossed, and he stared sullenly at the TV, which was now off.

“Anyone can get better,” he replied in a monotone.

“And?” you prompted.

“And I shouldn’t discourage someone who tries.”

You patted his cheeks, and he waved you off. You walked away and out of the TV room.

“Be nice to Thor!” you called over your shoulder.

Loki waited until he was sure you were out of the room before he eagerly dug the remote out of the couch. He powered up the TV again and flicked through the channels until he came across the original Master Chef.

He settled comfortably against the couch and smiled as the sound of Gordon Ramsay’s yelling filled his ears.


End file.
